Jesse
Not to be confused with his daughter Jessie. Jesse is a main character in the Minecraft Story Mode Roleplay. He is 53 years old in the finale. The part Jesse's Story features a 24 year old Jesse. He is the main character of the bonus part Jesse's Story. Personality Very kind towards his friends. Rarely angry, but when he is he can completely lose it. This is shown in Jesse's Story when he refuses to keep feeding Jessie only potatoes. Relationships Ellegaard Redstone Jesse and Ellegaard are in love with each other. They currently have one child together named Jessie. Magnus Boom Like many others, Jesse sees Magnus as a pervert due to his sexual relationship with Petra. Petra Diamondheart Jesse's opinion changed of Petra after she attempted to murder Ellegaard and her unborn baby Soren Jr. Gabriel Herman Jesse and Gabriel do not get along. Jessie Jesse loves his daughter. Despite this, he can easily lose his temper with her and her potato addiction. Gerald Donovan Gerald is Jesse's boss. They get along well and Gerald even gave Jesse a raise because he knew he was in debt. Later on, Gerald hates Jesse and fires him. Randy Sunix Jesse and Randy are shown to be in business. Jesse pays him to look after Jessie, EJ, and Magnugaard when he is at work. Kyle McCulloch Kyle is a colleague of Jesse's. Kyle is a higher rank than Jesse but they still appear to be on a first name basis, as Gerald and Kyle are commonly referred to as "Donovan" and "McCulloch". In-Game Decision Spare Jesse (Dead) Killed By *Gerald Donovan *Ava (Caused) *Order (Indirectly caused, accidental) If Order chooses for Jesse to spared, Ava will convince Gerald to kill him by saying that Sharon will leave him if he doesn't get justice for what Jesse has done to Butters. Gerald will then shoot Jesse in the head, ultimately betraying Order's choice. Kill Jesse (Unknown) If Order chooses for Jesse to killed, Kyle will convince Gerald to spare him by saying that Sharon will leave him if he kills, and Mariana will say that she doesn't want her father to become a bad man. Gerald will then refuse to murder Jesse, ultimately betraying Order's choice. Jesse will be thrown into a prison cell. Trivia *It is unknown if he is 48 or 53 in the finale, as the finale says that Jesse and everyone else were in space for five years, but according to Jesse only one year had passed. *He once took a pregnancy test as a joke. Using the device his testicular cancer was discovered in time. This could be a reference to the infamous reddit user Cappnpoopdeck, whose male friend took a pregnancy test and it came back positive (meaning he had testicular cancer). *He apparently still had feelings for Ellegaard. He is shown to not be over her death one year later. *According to Jesse's Story, before Gerald gave him a raise Jesse was 2000 emeralds in debt. This may be due to Jessie's potato addiction. *Gerald suggests that Jesse is an alcoholic. This is confirmed later on.